


Itch in the Brain

by Python07



Series: King and Country [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Harry may be Arthur but he can still be a little shit., M/M, takes place just after the first Kingsman movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Something is eating at Jean and Harry is determined to find out what it is.





	Itch in the Brain

Harry sat behind his desk, with his feet propped up. He was ignoring his paperwork in favor of playing Candy Crush on his tablet and the game music and sound effects filled the room. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. He smiled when he heard the door open but he didn’t look up. “Come in, Jean.”

Jean shut the door and approached the desk. He smirked. “Hard at work I see, Arthur.”

Harry shuddered dramatically. “I hate paperwork. I hate it and it never ends. No wonder Chester was always in such a foul mood.” 

Jean crossed to Harry’s side of the desk to peer over his shoulder. “Still trying to beat Merlin’s high score?” he teased.

“I’ve learned the futility of that. Let Merlin and Armand fight for the highest score.” Harry laughed and switched off the tablet. He sat up and playfully pushed Jean away. He waved airily. “Have a seat.”

Jean dropped into one of the seats in front of Harry’s desk. “What did you want to see me about?”

Harry smiled and his eye twinkled. With his eye patch, he resembled a pirate. He was a well dressed pirate, but a pirate just the same. “Things have been so chaotic lately, we haven’t had much of a chance to chat.”

Jean relaxed into the plush armchair. “To be fair, cleaning up after V-Day and your miraculous resurrection doesn’t lead itself to small talk.”

“True.” Harry jumped up. “Drink?”

“Only if you’re having one.”

Harry walked to the drinks cabinet. He poured two scotches. He handed one of the glasses to Jean and perched on the front edge of the desk next to him. He set his glass aside, untouched. “Thankfully, things are beginning to stabilize and the rebuilding is well under way.”

Jean nodded and sipped his scotch. He looked away. There was a frown on his face. He bit his bottom lip. “We came so close to losing everything.”

“Is that what’s eating you?” Harry asked gently.

Jean’s head shot up and he glared at Harry. “What are you talking about?”

Harry kept his voice light and full of warmth. He leaned forward to tap Jean’s knee. “Do you honestly think you can fool me or Merlin?”

“It’s nothing, Harry,” Jean mumbled. “Valentine’s scheme. Glad as hell you’re alive, and Armand too.”

“It was close.” Harry sighed heavily. “I admit I thought I was going to meet my maker and Merlin had to watch.” 

Jean shifted uncomfortably. He stopped meeting Harry’s eyes. He fiddled with his glass.

Harry took a deep breath. He shook his head swiftly as if to banish the heavy thoughts. He suddenly smirked and pointed at Jean. “Still, you’re dodging the question. You’ve got an itch in the back of your brain. I can see it.”

“Just…” Jean’s voice trailed off. He finished his glass in one quick gulp and set it on Harry’s desk. He couldn’t look at Harry’s compassionate face. “…if the worst happened, there would be nothing I could do. In the eyes of the law, we’re nothing to each other. His mother could’ve shut me out of everything while she grieved and I couldn’t do anything to stop her.”

“Jean,” Harry tried softly.

Jean spoke over him. “Hell, I watched Merlin deal with that shite and you were only unconscious.” He clenched his hands over his knees. He stared at the expensive carpet. “The Yanks have some shitty, backwards ideas about that sort of thing, much less without legal niceties to smooth the way.”

“Are you thinking of retirement?”

Jean started. He looked at Harry with wide eyes. “God, no! I’d murder someone in a week or one of the young shits would get themselves killed.” He ran a hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know.”

Harry folded his arms across his chest. “You can do something about this problem, you know.”

“He’s as likely to laugh in my face as say yes, you know,” Jean scoffed.

Harry arched an eyebrow. “Do you really think that or is it just an excuse?”

“I…I don’t know,” Jean admitted.

Harry thumped Jean’s shoulder. “Come on. I’ve never known you to be afraid.”

Jean jerked away. “Yeah, well, I’ve got a lot to lose.” He rushed on before Harry could open his mouth. “Not saying that I’d lose him totally, just…we’ve got a good thing going.”

“A thing that’s been going on for over twenty-five years,” Harry shot back. “Ask him.”

“When the time’s right.”

Harry let out a pained sigh. This time, he smacked Jean in the back of the head. “I know what that means.”

Jean jumped to his feet so they were face to face. He barely bumped Harry’s chest. “Oh, like you’re much better,” he spit out. “How long have you and Merlin been shagging? You going to make an honest man of him?”

Harry didn’t back down. He put a hand on Jean’s shoulder. He smiled sweetly and a little ruefully. “You’re right.”

Jean just stared at Harry.

Harry squeezed Jean’s shoulder. “You thought you could distract me, didn’t you? But, you’re right.” His smile turned impish. “A bottle of twenty year old single malt says I work up the courage before you do.” 

Jean continued to just stare at Harry as if he’d grown a second head.

Harry chuckled. “Close your mouth, Jean. I’m serious.”

Jean didn’t move for a long moment. A slow smile crossed his face and he stood up straighter. “All right. You’re on. Let’s make it more interesting: scotch has to be as old as the relationship that gets a ring on it.”

The mad twinkle was back in Harry’s eye. “And it has to be done properly. No running down to Mordred’s lair and just blurting it out. Romance isn’t your strong suit but you must make an effort.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “Then you can’t go ridiculously over the top.”

Harry took a step back. He straightened his jacket to get rid of non-existent wrinkles. He tossed his head to show off how wavy his hair was. “I have style and panache. I’m never ridiculous.”

Jean snorted in amusement. “You’re a bloody show pony is what you are.”

Harry waved that off. “Fine. Fine,” he said as if making a great concession. “I’ll tone it down to just fabulous.”

“If Armand or Merlin sacks up before us, there should be a forfeit.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Something to make sure we don’t back out.” Jean stroked his beard in thought. His eyes lit up. “Whoever gets asked has to explain to the children exactly why all four of us are taking a day or two at the same time.”

Harry’s face flushed. “You can’t be serious,” he spluttered.

Jean bounced on the balls of his feet. “Eggsy will ask,” he pointed out gleefully. “You know he will.”

Harry looked a little green at the prospect of that conversation with Eggsy. “Very well,” he muttered, barely loud enough for Jean to hear.

Jean grinned, all teeth. “And Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and D’Artagnan will probably be more active looking for answers. Roxy might know, depending on how chatty her uncle gets.”

“I concede the point.” Harry shook himself. “There must be proof that you made an effort and I didn’t revert to show pony.”

“We’ll let Armand and Merlin make the determination.”

“They’re biased.”

“A bit, but honest about it.”

“Very well,” Harry said formally. “If you trust them on this, I will as well. Their word will be final.”

Jean inclined his head and matched Harry’s tone. “Of course.”

Harry grinned again. “Well, Jean, do we have a bet?”

Jean just held his hand out.

Harry shook Jean’s hand. “Splendid. Don’t be cross when I beat you, Jean.”

Jean didn’t let go. “Don’t count on it, Harry,” he growled.

Harry gave his most shit eating smirk, the one that made Chester grind his teeth. “You think you can beat me at being romantic. That’s cute.”

Jean still didn’t let go. “I think I’ll manage to ask before you do, at least.”

Harry’s expression didn’t crack. “We’ll see. Would you and Armand care to join us for dinner tonight?”

Jean bared his teeth in a savage smile. “Love to.”

“Good. Now, get the hell out of my office.”

Jean finally let go. He gave a small bow. “Of course, my liege.”

Harry waited until Jean was safely out the door before he winced and shook his hand out.


End file.
